leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Teamfight Tactics
Teamfight Tactics is an upcoming autobattler game mode. It was first presented on June 10, 2019, and started being available on PBE on June 18, 2019. Teamfight Tactics is a 8-player free-for-all drafting tactics game in which the player recruits powerful champions, deploy them, and battle to become the last player standing. Tutorial ;Recruit * Choose a champion from the store and recruit them with gold. Then, drag them from the bench to the battlefield to deploy them. * Combine three of the same champion to create a stronger, two-star version of that champion. ;Deploy * Champions have traits and earn bonuses when deployed with other champions that share those traits. * Positioning matters! Experiment with different layouts to find the best results. ;Battle * Each round, your team teleports to an enemy's arena (or vice-versa). Champions fight automatically, and if your team is defeated, your Little Legend takes damage. * When your Little Legend's health reaches 0, you're out of the game. Client * An Orb of Enlightenment is available every 22 hours. * Weekly missions can be completed to gain points towards leveling. * There is a TFT Beta Pass that grants rewards, such as icons and random emotes upon leveling up. General Shared Draft Shared draft, also known as the carousel, is a comeback mechanic. Every few rounds, players will race to pick up a free champion, pre-equipped with items. Players with lower health (who've been losing) will have earlier access to the carousel, which is the best chance to pick up the mage you need, or to hate draft away a key piece of your opponents' team. You'll also have to balance out the items they're holding - it might be advantageous to pick up a hero that doesn't fit, just for their items. Gold and Experience * The summoner gains with every round. Gold income is increased by: ** Passive income. ** At the end of each round, gain an additional for every you already have, up to a maximum of . ** Win/Loss streak. * Leveling up increases the team size and gives access to stronger champions in the store. * Every summoner is capped at a certain number of units that they can place on the field. They can increase that level through leveling with Experience. ** The summoner can spend to gain 4 Experience toward their next level. Gain 2 Experience for free at the beginning of each round. Champion pool * The summoner has a champion pool of random 5 champions. * The summoner can spend to reroll the 5 random champions from the champion pool. * The champion pool resets with every round for free. ** The champion pool can be locked to keep the current champions in the pool. * Leveling up gives access to stronger champions in the store. ** Tier 1 champions have a chance of being in the champion pool. ** Tier 2 champions have a chance of being in the champion pool. ** Tier 3 champions have a chance of being in the champion pool. ** Tier 4 champions have a chance of being in the champion pool. ** Tier 5 champions have a chance of being in the champion pool. * Champions can be bought when they are in the 5-champion pool at the cost of tier in . ** They can also be sold afterwards for the same price. Champions * All champions uses mana, that functions as a charge up system for their ultimate ability. * Some champions uses one of their skin, and cannot be seen without that skin ( , , , , and ). * Each champion has an ultimate ability, and gains mana by basic attacking. * Champions can use their ultimates when their mana bar is full. * Three 1-star champions can be combined to create a 2-star champion. And three 2-star champions can be combined to create a 3-star champion. * There is 5 tier of quality for the champions. * Each champion has one or two origins and one or two classes. Origins Classes Items * Champions can hold up to 3 items at the same time. * If two items are used on the same champion, they are combined into a stronger item, granting various effects based on the combination. * If a champion with items is sold, the items returns to the summoner's inventory. Basic items (+20 AD) * (+20% AS) * (+20% ability damage) * (+20 starting mana) * (+20 armor) * (+20 MR) * (+200 health) * }} Advanced items (critical strike damage is increased by 100%) * (5% chance each second to gain 100% crit) * (Heal 25% of damage dealt) * (After casting an ability, restore per attack) * (Revive with 300 health) * (35% life steal) * (Allies around you on combat being gain % attack speed) * (The wearer becomes an Assassin) * (Double your attack range. Attacks cannot miss) * (Gain 4% stacking attack speed on-hit, stacking infinitely) * (Every third attack splashes ) * (Dodge all crits) * (Chance to shrink on-hit: removes 1 star) * (Attacks deal as bonus splash damage) * (Wearer becomes a Blademaster) * (+50% AP) * (On ability-hit, deal 100 splash damage) * (Shield units around you for on combat start) * (Whenever an enemy casts, zap them) * (Abilities deal burn damage equal to per second and prevent all healing) * (Wearer becomes a Sorcerer) * (Regain after each ability cast) * (Adjacent enemies attack 20% slower) * (High chance to silence on-hit) * (On death, heal nearby allies for ) * (Wearer becomes a Demon) * (Reflect 25% of attack damage taken) * (Attacks have a chance to disarm) * (Attacks burn for % of target's maximum health}}. Burned units cannot heal) * (Wearer becomes a Knight) * (83% resistance to ) * (On combat start, banish an enemy for 5 seconds) * (Attack 2 extra targets on attack. Extra targets receive 50% damage) * (Regenerate % of maximum health}} per second) * (Wearer becomes Glacial) * (Wearer does not count against the unit cap) }} Little Legends :For more information, see Little Legend. Trivia General= * Teamfight Tactics were inspired and based on . |-| Development= Teamfight Tactics: Development By Riot Cactopus and Riot Beernana (June 10, 2019) Teamfight Tactics Teamfight Tactics is a totally new game mode in League that'll hit PBE later this month. TFT is a round-based strategy game that pits you against seven opponents in a free-for-all race to build a powerful team that fights on your behalf. Your goal: Be the last person standing. ;How It Works You'll spend gold in the store before each round to recruit League champions to your team. Throughout the game, your team will become more powerful as you draft champions that share origins and classes to unlock trait bonuses. Additionally, you can combine three duplicates of the same champ to upgrade them into a super version of themselves, and combine three supers to create the ultimate version. Your team will then travel to an opponent's board (or they will come to you) and a battle will unfold. During combat, your champions will move, attack, and cast spells automatically. Just like in League, you'll need to choose a team comp and position your champs wisely to unlock their full potential. At the end of each round you'll earn gold to spend in future rounds. Occasionally, everyone will gather for a special event and draft from a single line-up of champions of varying strengths. Players will pick in the reverse order of their current standing, giving the players falling behind the chance to make a comeback. Win teamfights consistently to avoid losing health and deal damage to your opponents. Outlast everyone else to win, and don't forget to spam your emotes along the way. ;How and Why We're Making Teamfight Tactics Recently, we've been trying different kinds of modes that are deep and unique additions to the League experience. TFT is our next big exploration in that space and the first time we're jumping into a different genre. We've always loved strategy games and recently we've gotten into the new auto-battler genre—folks around the office have been playing an insane amount of Dota Auto Chess in particular. We love it, and it actually got us inspired to create something new as a mode in League. We're building this one with you. TFT's initial launch is a beta, so expect it to be a work in progress as we work all of the kinks out. Every step of the way we'll be listening closely to your experiences and feedback, so please let us know what you think. For our part, we'll be in frequent contact via dev articles, updates and patch notes. Part of treating this like a Real Grown Up Game Mode means we'll support it with cool metagame features. That includes ranked. You can expect to see the ranked for TFT start up around patch 9.14. At that point, we should be in a good spot with bugs and initial game balance. ;Introducing Little Legends With the introduction of Teamfight Tactics, we're excited to bring a whole new personalization option to League: Little Legends. These critters will be your avatar in TFT, dancing, emoting, animating, and generally showing off. After your first few games, you'll unlock your first LL just by playing. After picking up your one-time-only free Legend, you can purchase additional species in the store for . We're launching with six species: If you're not yet smitten with these Little Legends, expect more varieties with each patch, just like skins. Additionally, for those of you who want to really pop we'll feature Rare LL Eggs, purchasable for . Rare Eggs contain special variants of those same species, with an added twist: hatching a variant you’ve already found will make them star up just like the champions in TFT, powering up their models and effects. Once a variant has reached its third level, it will not drop from future Rare Eggs you open. Little Legends will also join you on the Howling Abyss, where they'll cheer you on from the sidelines while you battle. You'll see all of the Little Legends emoting their faces off on PBE, but we’ll talk more about what they are and how they work before they go live. Expect TFT to hit live servers during patch 9.13. Media Gallery= Teamfight Tactics Champion Pool Sizes.jpg|Champion Pool Sizes and Probabilities Teamfight Tactics Cheat Sheet.png|Character Cheat Sheet Teamfight Tactics Items Cheat Sheet.jpg|Item Cheat Sheet Teamfight Tactics 2019 small map.png|Map Layout Concept Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map3.jpg|Map Layout 1 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map4.jpg|Map Layout 2 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map5.jpg|Map Layout 3 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map6.jpg|Map Layout 4 Teamfight Tactics 2019 Egg1.png|Level 1 Egg Teamfight Tactics 2019 Egg2.png|Level 2 Egg Teamfight Tactics Random Egg.png|Random Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Random Egg small.png|Random Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Featherknight Egg.png|Featherknight Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Featherknight Egg small.png|Featherknight Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Furyhorn Egg.png|Furyhorn Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Furyhorn Egg small.png|Furyhorn Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Hauntling Egg.png|Hauntling Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Hauntling Egg small.png|Hauntling Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Molediver Egg.png|Molediver Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Molediver Egg small.png|Molediver Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Runespirit Egg.png|Runespirit Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Runespirit Egg small.png|Runespirit Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics Silverwing Egg.png|Silverwing Egg 1 Teamfight Tactics Silverwing Egg small.png|Silverwing Egg 2 Teamfight Tactics 2019 victory icon.png|Teamfight Tactic Victory Icon Teamfight Tactics 2019 defeat icon.png|Teamfight Tactic Defeat Icon Teamfight Tactics 2019 default icon.png|Teamfight Tactic Default Icon Teamfight Tactics 2019 disabled icon.png|Teamfight Tactic Disabled Icon Teamfight Tactics 2019 hover icon.png|Teamfight Tactic Hover Icon Teamfight Tactics 2019 background short.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Background 1 Teamfight Tactics 2019 gameflow background.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Background 2 Teamfight Tactics 2019 ready check background.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Background 3 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Chest.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Chest Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Egg.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Egg Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island1.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Island 1 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island2.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Island 2 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island3.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Island 3 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island4.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Island 4 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map1.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Map 1 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map2.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission Map 2 Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 XP.jpg|Teamfight Tactic Mission XP Teamfight Tactics tutorial 1.png|Teamfight Tactic Tutorial 1 Teamfight Tactics tutorial 2.png|Teamfight Tactic Tutorial 2 Teamfight Tactics tutorial 3.png|Teamfight Tactic Tutorial 3 |-|Summoner Icons= Molten Furyhorn profileicon.png|Molten Furyhorn Demacian Silverwing profileicon.png|Demacian Silverwing Sentinel Runespirit profileicon.png|Sentinel Runespirit Softnosed Molediver profileicon.png|Softnosed Molediver Pengu Featherknight profileicon.png|Pengu Featherknight Shadow Isles Hauntling profileicon.png|Shadow Isles Hauntling Teamfight Tactics Tier 1 Launch profileicon.png|Tier 1 Teamfight Tactics Tier 2 Launch profileicon.png|Tier 2 Teamfight Tactics Tier 3 Launch profileicon.png|Tier 3 Teamfight Tactics Tier 4 Launch profileicon.png|Tier 4 References Category:Game modes Category:Teamfight Tactics